This invention relates to an echo suppressor for effectively preventing an echo disturbance in a long delay telephone circuit.
An object of this invention is to provide an adaptive control type echo suppressor which employs a convergent algorithm for the estimation of an echo return loss and detects and controls the peaks of integrated values of receiving and sending speech signals.